


His Promise

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Harry finds Draco on the Astronomy Tower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Many thanks to my beta gaeilgerua. Enjoy!

Harry frowned when he saw that Draco wasn't in his office nor his private quarters. He had wanted to spend some time with his lover before they both retired for the evening. _Where else could Draco be?_ Harry pondered. He decided that he would check the library next.

As he headed towards the library, Harry thought of the past year. The school year was almost out for the summer, and soon, all the students would be gone. Harry looked forward to spending the summer with Draco. It would be their first holiday as a couple. 

He had never expected to bump into Draco when he took the Defence against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. He had been utterly shocked when Draco was announced as the new Potion's professor. Minerva had certainly kept that to herself during the interview and hiring process. Not that he had anything against Draco back then – he had fully let bygones be bygones.

When Harry couldn’t find Draco in the library, he paused. With a frown, he tried to think of where else Draco could be. Realisation slammed into him. It was June 30th, the anniversary of the Battle of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry sighed, feeling like a total idiot. How had he not realised the date sooner? With a heavy heart, he made his way to the Astronomy Tower where he was sure Draco was hiding. Draco had confided in him that he still felt at fault for Dumbledore's death. Harry had done his best to assure him that he didn’t have a choice in the entire matter, but Draco wouldn’t hear it. In Draco's mind, he was the one to cast the Avada.

Slowly, he climbed the stairs to the top of the tower. He paused, reaching the last step. Would Draco even want his company? Or did he need time alone? Harry shook his head, taking a deep breath. Draco would make it clear about whether or not he wanted to be alone. 

"Draco?" he said softly when he saw Draco sitting on the edge of the tower. His feet were dangling below the rail. It was warm out, but there was a cool and comforting wind in the air.

Draco turned to face him. "Harry, hi."

"Can I join you?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Draco replied. "You needn't ask."

"I wanted to," Harry said, coming over and taking a seat on the ledge next to Draco. He took Draco's hand into his own, holding it tightly. "Are you all right?"

Draco let out a long sigh before leaning over and resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "I know it's been a few years, but I still feel so guilty."

"I know," Harry said softly. 

"I wish I had been more courageous when I was younger. Maybe I should have fought harder." Draco sighed once more.

Harry shook his head, hating the tone of Draco's voice. "Draco, you can't change the past. If you hadn't gone along with Voldemort's wishes, you and your mother would likely be dead."

"But—"

"No buts," Harry interrupted. "I love you, Draco, and that means I accept all of you. Your past doesn’t scare me. It's time to let it go."

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's briefly. "Thank you, Harry. I love you, too." He sighed, glancing up at the stars. "It's a clear night."

"Beautiful," Harry said and nodded in agreement. "A perfect night." He looked at Draco, a small smirk on his face. "You know what would make this night even more perfect?"

Draco recognised that playful tone to Harry's voice. He arched a brow. "What did you have in mind, Professor Potter?"

"Making love, right here," Harry said, biting his lower lip. "Under the stars."

"That sounds rather romantic," Draco retorted. "But I could certainly be agreeable to that." He leant forward, brushing his lips against Harry's. Their kiss grew heated, and soon, the two were kissing passionately. They moved away from the railing, Harry lying on the ground with Draco straddling him. 

"Draco," Harry whined. "Please."

Draco smirked. "I do love it when you beg." He wasted no time in undoing Harry's trousers and sliding them down. "Tell me what you want, Harry."

Harry looked up at Draco. "You." His voice was husky with want. "I need you, Draco. Please."

"What about me?"

Harry whined.

"Come on, say it, Harry," Draco teased. "Tell me what exactly you want and where."

Harry pinned Draco with a smouldering look. "Your cock. I need your cock in my arse. I need you to fuck me, Draco, here under the stars."

Draco groaned. "Naughty, Professor. If you insist. Turn over."

Harry turned, shivering when he felt Draco's hands cup his arse. "Draco," he moaned. "Touch me, please." His cock was hard and aching as he wished for Draco to be inside of him.

Whispering a lubrication spell, Draco gently slid his fingers over Harry's entrance. He slowly inserted one finger, moving it around inside of Harry. When Harry whimpered, "More," Draco obliged, adding another digit. He moved his fingers, careful to stretch Harry in preparation for his cock. The sweet sounds that Harry was making spurred his movements. 

"Please," Harry begged. "I need your cock." He bit his lower lip as he felt the tip of Draco's cock press against his entrance. Draco pushed in, slowly entering him. "Draco," Harry breathed once Draco was fully inside him. "Oh, Merlin."

"So tight," Draco groaned. "Merlin, I forget how much I love fucking you."

"How could you forget?" Harry questioned breathlessly. "We have sex almost every night."

Draco chuckled. "Heaven on Earth. Merlin knows it doesn’t get any better than this." He slowly began to move, gripping Harry's hair.

Harry grasped his own cock, stroking it in time with Draco's thrusts. He knew that he wasn’t going to last very long. It all felt too good.

"Love you," Draco murmured between thrusts. "Love your arse. Love your cock." He gave Harry's arse a light slap. "Merlin, so sexy."

"Yes," Harry groaned, moving his hips and hand in time with Draco. "Fuck, I'm going to come soon."

"That's it," Draco said. "Come, Harry." He increased his pace, his own orgasm approaching as well. "Fuck!" Draco cried out, his sac tightening as he came. "Harry!"

"Yes!" Harry cried, his own orgasm taking over him as well. He came on his hand, chills running down his spine. "Draco," he murmured, closing his eyes. "Merlin, yes."

"So good," Draco moaned. Once he finished, he pulled out of Harry, watching as his release leaked from Harry's arse. "Fucking sexy."

"That was incredible," Harry panted, utterly exhausted. He rolled over, smiling at Draco before sitting up to fix his trousers.

"Thank you," Draco said after the two of them were dressed. He walked towards the edge of the tower. 

"For what?" Harry asked, coming up next to Draco. He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder as he hugged him from behind. 

"For giving me a happy memory of the Astronomy Tower," Draco whispered. "And for loving me."

"There's no need to thank me," Harry assured Draco. He hugged him tightly. "I promise to replace all of your bad memories, if possible."

Draco closed his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice cracking.

Harry felt tears prick the corners of his own eyes. "I promise," he swore once more. 

The two of them stood on the tower, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts for some time, neither willing to end the moment.


End file.
